


inked

by projectoverlord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectoverlord/pseuds/projectoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has four tattoos. Clint learns what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Special thanks to Penny, who manipulated me into needing tattooed Phil.

 

** I / teenage fancy **

 

Clint glances at his own reflection and grimaces. The latest op had been a free for all that left them all covered in dirt, grime and blood. He'd fared better than some of the others, given his position as sniper cover - but in the end even he had been drawn into the fray.

 

Now, he is looking forward to showering and resting for the next week. Christ, there are muscles hurting that he'd forgotten he had. Hand to hand combat is not as much fun as he remembers it being.

 

" _Fuck_ ," someone mutters, and Clint turns to look. To his surprise, it's Coulson. The agent looks pale; his hands tremble slightly as he leans against the lockers.

 

Immediately, he's at Coulson's side, helping him to sit. "You hit?"

 

"Just a scratch," Phil says defensively, but Clint can see he's favouring his right side.

 

Gently, Clint lays a hand on his left shoulder. "I'll be the judge of that, sir."

 

Being sure not to further injure the agent, he peels back the shirt that Phil is wearing. It's sticky with blood and grime, but from the look of the bare skin beneath, Clint assumes most of that blood is from other people. Just beneath his waist, Phil is sporting a rather nasty cut.

 

"You fight someone with a knife?" he asks, checking closely for any sign of infection.

 

"Yeah, one guy."

 

"He got you pretty good. You should head up to Medical and get this stitc..." he trails off abruptly as his eyes settle on the tattoo peeking out from under Phil's shirt.

 

"What?" Coulson asks.

 

Clint peels back the shirt more, baring the ink in its entirety. It's slightly faded - a long time has passed since this was done. The subject art, though, sends a flare of jealousy through the blonde.

 

"Does Cap know you have his shield tattooed on your shoulder, sir?"

 

"Better than my ass."

 

**II / drunken stupor**

 

" _Damnit, Tony_ ," Coulson says into his phone, drawing Clint's attention. The archer is sitting in the ventilation shaft above Phil's office, idly cleaning a sniper rifle. At this, though, he leans forward and peers through the grate into the office. The agent has just entered, phone to his ear, and is looking rather worse for wear. " _When you said we were going to have a quiet night in I didn't think it would end with me waking up in a bathtub with this_ thing _on my side."_

Thing? Clint peers at Phil's side, but whatever thing the man is talking about is obscured by the suit he's wearing.

 

He's itching to leap down and tear off Coulson's shirt to find out what is going on. It's not the first time he's wanted to jump out of his hiding place and get naked with Phil, but it might well be the first time he's wanted to do it for an actual reason.

 

Phil is quiet now, clearly listening to Tony talk. The consultant must say something that Phil doesn't like, because the man suddenly snaps, " _No, no, that will not make the situation better. Don't do it. What do you_  mean _it's too late?"_

Someone knocks on the door.

 

Clint watches in growing confusion as Phil opens the door, yanks a rather sizeable box out of the courier's hands, and slams the door.

 

" _Tony I swear to god if this is actually-"_ Coulson trails off as he slices open the box and peers inside. " _Damnit, Tony, you cannot_ steal _Captain America's shield and mail it to me! No it does not make me feel better."_

  
_Liar_ , Clint thinks to himself, grinning at the way Phil tries to stifle his smile. He even gives the shield a quick stroke before closing up the box.

 

" _No I will not let you try to laser it off with this new device you invented._ "

 

  
_What_?

 

Phil talks for a few moments more before saying goodbye to Tony and hanging up in exasperation.

 

"If you're done cleaning your gun you can come out now, Barton."

 

Clint pouts. "How did you know I was here?"

 

"You've been hiding up there since your third day at SHIELD," Phil says with a half-chuckle.

 

Shuffling out of the vents, Clint lands easily just outside Phil's office and hurries through the door, shutting it behind him. "You're telling me you knew the whole time? It's been four years, Phil,  _four_   _years_."

 

Coulson gives him a tired look. "I'm aware."

 

Suddenly Clint remembers why he's down here in the first place, and blurts, "What did Tony do?"

 

He peers into the box and  _yep_ , that's Steve's shield. Tony must have really fucked up.

 

Phil rubs his eyes and groans, then starts taking off his clothes. Clint stares at him, not quite sure how to respond to this situation now that it's actually happening. (Usually it's a dream. He's fairly certain he isn't dreaming right now, though that might explain a lot.)

 

That's when Coulson hikes up his shirt and reveals that he has a tattoo on his side, still swollen, that says in big bold letters AGENT.

 

"Tony got one that says Consultant," Phil informs him.

 

**III / meaning**

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Phil says gently, sitting next to Clint. They're on a bench in a park five blocks from the Triskelion, and there are birds singing. 

 

"Nothin' important," Clint replies, fingers moving restlessly on the bench.

 

Coulson hums, and leans back, rolling up his sleeves to ward off the warmth of the midday sun. Glancing over at him, Clint notices suddenly that there is a tattoo on Phil's arm, tucked neatly on the inside of his forearm, close to the elbow.

 

He takes the older man's hand and turns it to see the tattoo clearly.

 

It's a small thing, really. Just a few centimetres. Two dates, nestled together.

 

"Phil," he whispers, his voice trailing off.

 

The day Coulson found him. And the day they found Natasha.

 

The skin is warm under his touch, and  _god_  Clint can't help but touch. Phil's skin is smooth where Clint's is calloused and rough, but he makes no attempt to pull away. Their fingers are still twined together absently, but Coulson clasps their hands just a little tighter as he leans in. Clint kisses gently, despite how much he wants to be desperate.

 

"Can't believe you got this inked."

 

Phil hums, and a far-off smile comes over his face. "They were important days."

 

**\+ I / forever**

 

"Clint?" Phil calls as he closes the door.

 

"In here," comes the reply.

 

Walking down the hallway, Phil comes into the bedroom. Clint is perched on his armchair, looking sleepy as he reads a book. The fireplace is crackling quietly, filling the room with warmth. He leans against the door and watches his husband for a moment.

 

"You gonna get over here and say hello?" Clint says, placing his book on the side table.

 

Phil crosses the room, and Clint grasps his tie and pulls him into a kiss. When they break apart, the archer makes a soft noise and says, "Hello."

 

"Hi," Phil says gently. "Ready to go to sleep yet?"

 

"Sleep, na. Bed, yes," Clint murmurs, letting Phil take his hand and guide him over to their bed.

 

He helps Phil unbutton his shirt, and lays it over the back of a chair, careful to avoid creasing it. Then he slides under the covers and curls into his husband, fingers trailing Phil's chest until he reaches the tattoo just beneath his right collarbone.

 

It's just a circle.

 

The same as the one on Clint's arm, just beneath the elbow on the left side. Where he sees it every day.

 

"Love you," he whispers.

 

"Love you too."


End file.
